The Guy In The Blue Armor
by Azizica
Summary: OCxCaboose When Tamitha meets the people in Blood Gulch, not only does her love for a certain someone increase, but she learns what Blood Gulch is all about. 2 or 3 chapter might be all.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Tamitha Church. But you can just call me Tammy. I am 21 years old. And yes, I am the daughter of the director, Dr. Lenard Church.

Everyday I've been visiting my father to pass through top secret facilities to spy on Blood Gulch. It makes me very entertained to see them run around, always _almost_ fighting, playing right into my fathers' hands like chess pieces. But that's not why I sneak down there every day. I just can't stop watching a certain guy, in a blue suit; I believe his friends call him _Caboose._ I fell like a stalker every time I watch him. But the truth is, I can't stop. The way he mispronounce words and the way he confuses people, it makes me fall deeply in love.

"I would like to see the Director." I say to the man guarding the door.

"Go right ahead, Ms. Tamitha."

I walk into the room and instead of him being there in person, he pops up on the TV screen. "y dearest Tamitha," He said in his deep voice. "How wonderful it is to see you."

"Father, I have a request to ask of you." I said.

"Proceed."

"I want to be allowed access to blue armor." I asked.

"And why is that?"

"I want to become a soldier and fight at Blood Gulch, sir." I said while staring at the ground.

"Very well, then." He told me. Then to the man who let me in, "Soldier."

The man came in proclaiming, "Yes, sir?"

"Go and fetch me blue armor for my dear daughter."

"Whoa. Seriously?" I said amazed.

"Yes, sir!" The man saluted my father the left.

"You will get on a air ship and leave in five minutes." My father told me. I turned to leave when my father stopped me. "And Tamitha? If there is anything you need, call blue command and tell them that you're my daughter. They will be sure to get you anything you need."

I nodded. "Yes, father." And then as soon as I got out the door, I started running towards a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The air ship came to an abrupt stop. As I put my hair into a ponytail so I could put on my helmet, one of the commanding officers that my father trusted to escort me was explaining things. "..When you get to Blood Gulch, you cannot address yourself as 'Tamitha Church, the daughter of the Director'. For safety precautions, your name will be 'Tamitha Robins'. Everyone at Blood Gulch calls everyone by their last names. _Never_ by their first. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am! …Sorry, Sir." I've mistaken. As the door was raised down, I breathed in the alien air that blew through the seams as the door opened. As I walked out, I could hear a familiar voice say, "Sarge? Did you call Red Command and order a new soldier?"

"What in sam heck are babbling about, Grif?" Sarge said coming out of a bunker. Grif pointed towards me as Sarge says, "You damn dirty Blues!"

I turn around to tell the commanding officer something but when I turned around, him along with the ship was gone. "Shit!" I said as I ran away from them with their guns shooting at me. I ran until I saw another bunker and decided to hide there. I kept hiding until I heard an old raspy voice yell, "That's right you Blues! Stay on your side!"

I turned around to go look around the base when I saw a person right behind me ask, "Are you the new member of our extra special Blue club?"

I just stood there and blushed. (Though no one could see me blushing.)

He waited for an answer but when he didn't get one he said, "Hi. My name is Mike J. Caboose. Can you speak?

"Oh, sorry, yes. I can speak. My name is Tamitha Ch- Er, I mean Robins." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Tamitha Cher-Robins!" Caboose totally misheard.

"No, it's just Robins. Tamitha Robins." I corrected him.

"Ah. Okay." He turned around and started walking away.

"Uh, Caboose? Where are you going?" I asked, catching up to him.

"To show Tucker and Church our new lady team member!"

'Church?' I thought to myself. 'Could he possibly be related to me? Hmm. I guess there is only one way to find out.' I ran up beside Caboose and asked, "Hey, Caboose. Could you tell me more about this Church?"

"I could tell you hundreds of stories about Church! Like, how he's my best friend, and how I killed him once…"

I cut him off. "You killed him?"

"Yeah. Haha, more than once. That's how he could become a ghost!" He said, then stopped seeing that two men in Blue armor were starring at them.

"Dammit, Caboose! Did you let an enemy into our base again?" The man in the darker blue armor said. His voice sounds strangely familiar..

"No. Robin was chased off of Red Base because of her blue armor, see?" He said pointing to my helmet. The way I listened to every word he said, I couldn't help but look at my helmet, too. "She's my new friend."

"What is your name soldier?" The one, I'm guessing his name is Church, said.

"Tamitha Robins, Sir." I said standing straight and tall.

"Why were you sent here to Blood Gulch, Robins?" He asked.

I took a moment to remember all of what the commanding officer had told me to say. "I came here being told that the blue team needed more soldiers, Sir."

"Well, we could find a good use for you, I guess."

"Bow chick bow wow." Tucker said.

"Shut up, Tucker! You can call me Church, that asshole over there you can call Tucker, and you already know Caboose. Welcome to the Blue Team, Robins." I couldn't help but feeling accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been here for about a week and nothing has happened. The Reds haven't came to kill us, we haven't went to go kill the Reds. I didn't pay close attention when I was sneaking off to watch Caboose to what they did.**

We've been doing dumb things all week. Like listening to Tucker make constant 'That's what she said' jokes, prank calling Red Command, and seeing Caboose kill Church constantly. I was okay with it until they brought out The Twilight Saga movies. Then I just snapped.

"That is IT! I'm tired of watching you guys slack off, playing hop-scotch and blowing bubbles with the Red Team!"

"That was just me and Donut. Everyone was busy prank calling The Red's command to come!" Caboose said.

I turned to Caboose and said, "Shush, Hun." then started yelling again. "It's bad enough to slack off on our duties but, seriously? Twilight?"

"Yeah. Stephane Meyers' books make an amazing trilogy." Church said.

"First off, it's a quatriligy, and second off, no. She does not."

"That's your opinion." Tucker had said.

I stormed off going to a place in Blood Gulch that no one knows about. Except Caboose. He's the only one allowed to speak to me while I'm upset or else I might rip off the others' heads.

I walk into the secluded place and take off my helmet. I chucked it onto the ground and just sat there. I waited for Caboose to come. He always came. I love how he's so caring.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he asked. He plopped right down next to me.

"I'm okay." then I started sniffling. "It's just, just, 's just, just.." then I started bawling like a 5 year old girl, laying my head on Caboose's shoulder.

He lays his head on mine and pats my knee. "It's okay, Robin. We'll all go out tomorrow and shoot some Reds!"

I laughed. "It's not that, Caboose. It just *sniff* I thought that coming here would be different. That maybe *sniff* we would *sniff* be- oh, never mind."

"No. What were you gonna say about the sniffs and me and you?"

"I only *sniff* thought that *sniff* we'd be together." I said, only to feel ashamed of myself just saying that, that I put my face in my hands and started crying.

"If that meant you're asking me on a date, then I accept." he said while locking his arm with mine.

*. *. *.

"Ya here that, Simmons? The damn Blues are plotting something against us. I just know it." Sarge said.

"That does sound like an reasonable explanation, but then why is she crying?"

"Because they know there going to loose! Wait. Where's Grif?" Sarge looked behind him.

"WOOHOO! I'M RIDING IN A WARTHOG, MOTHAFUCKERS!" Grif says then runs into a rock. He gets out of it then turns to look at it. "Wow, that thing is fucked up!"

"GRIF! I'm going to tie you to a pole and use you for target practice! We're here to spy on the Blues. If you don't keep it down, I'll have to have Simmons kill you."

"Even thought that sounds like fun sir, but I have to say that if we kill Grif, they still have one more person than us. They'll have two more people then us. It'd be too uneven."

"Good point, Simmons." Sarge turns to Grif. "Your life has been spared this time, Grif. Now we have to figure out why they'd need a new soldier."


	4. Chapter 4

"Robin? Are you awake?" Caboose said as he waltzed into Robins' room.  
"Caboose?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"  
"Time to have some fun on our date!" Caboose said happily.  
"Haha, we're gonna do that today?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why not!" he said sounding really happy to be going on this date.  
"Well okay then!"

Tamitha's POV~  
Being out with Caboose felt like we've known each other for years. I slight part of me thinks it's because I've been spying on him, but honestly, he's just so similar to me. He feels like an old friend.  
"Come on, Tamitha! I have to show you a friend of mine." Caboose said, grabbing my hand and running to a ship. "Sheila? You awake?" Caboose yelled inside the ship.  
The lights flicker on in the ship and a voice that came from the ship says, "Hello, Caboose! It's been a while since you visited!" said a Siri type voice.  
"Yeah, it has!" Caboose replied to the ship.  
"Who is this? I don't remember her." Sheila asked Caboose.  
"This is Robin! She's our new lady blue team leader! We're on a date." Caboose said in that tone of voice that is 'matter of fact'ly.  
"Ah. Well that's good! Is there anything I can help?" Sheila asked.  
"Yes! Can we have a ride?"  
"Of course! Ready for take off." she said in a robot voice.  
Inside I could feel Sheila rising off of the ground and my stomach fell. I lost my balance as Sheila went faster and started to fall when Caboose caught me. I was startled. I looked up at him without his helmet or suit and saw the concerned look on his face.  
"Are you okay, Robin?" he asked me.  
"...You caught me." I said, memorized by his thoughtfulness. I snap back to earth remembering what he asked and replied with a, "Yeah. I'm good."  
A smile slowly crossed his face. "I'm glad."  
He helps me up and We have a awesome time sitting and talking to Sheila. Well, until something made Sheila snap.  
"Yeah, Robin came here yesterday!" said Caboose.  
"So she's been here a day and she's already replaced me?" she yelled.  
"Wait, what? What are you to Caboose? A ship? A friend? Wait, no. What is Caboose to you?" I ask.  
"Caboose means everything to me. I-I... Like him." Sheila stuttered.  
"Wait, what?!" Caboose said looking at the ground. He took a moment to think. "I'm sorry Sheila, but-... I like Robin. I like you as a friend, Sheila."  
While this was going on it though, 'Is this really happening? Between him and a ship? That he really likes me?'  
"Bu-but-rrrnngg *beep beep* Caboo- rrrnngg malfunction.." I heard Sheila as a minute past, the ship suddenly stopped and started falling which threw us both with a hard thunk against the ceiling.  
I was trained for these kinds of situations.  
I pulled myself off of the top of the air ship and shoved myself towards Caboose and I grab him and push myself towards the door and I pull the latch to open it. I push us out and I see the ship fall and then explode into a bid pile of rubble and fire. I wince. I grab onto Caboose and pull the rope and the parachute and after a horrid backlash, they were floating in the air. It was silent for a split second before I here a bellowing voice right next to my ear saying a name repeatedly.  
"SHEILA! *sob* S-SHEILAA!"  
"Shhh... Caboose, you'll see Sheila again. I'll program her into a tank again."  
He nods. "Again? Did you know that she was a tank?"  
"..Yeah. Something like that."  
When we go back to the Blue base, I here a voice.  
"Red base, come in. This is Red Command. Come in, Red base.."  
Should I answer it?  
Before I even answered myself, I answered the call.  
"This is Red base." I lied.  
"Hello, Red base. I'm just telling you in advance that you are going to get a new recruit for the Red Team. He'll be here within the next week. Be prepared."

**A/N: Yes, a new OC coming in. But not my OC, someone else's. there I going to be two fabulous parts to this story. One from the Blues perspective and the other from the Reds perspective. Wait, where is the other story? Glad you asked! ^^ **

**His name is Nandon and his story is 'A new beginning'. You need to check it out or else you'll be so lost in this story. It's very well written and its awesome! **

**Thank you! Arigatou!**

**~Azizica:D**


End file.
